Performing At McKinley
by Sahara224
Summary: Kurt Hummel finds out that the Warblers are performing at McKinley. With the bullies, the Warblers, New Directions and Sue Sylvester, Kurt is going to have an interesting few days...  Based off of when Kurt was still at Dalton
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction! I hope you enjoy! Please review, good or bad! (but please be good :)**

**There will be more of this story, I promise. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, but i wish i did. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

It was a pretty ordinary day in the life of Kurt Hummel. He woke up, put his uniform on after his very long morning moisturizing routine. He went to classes, ate lunch, went to more classes, and then went to Warbler rehearsal.

Right when he walked in it was chaos. All he heard was "THIS IS A KANGAROO COURT" "YOU MOCK US, SIR!" and other Warblers yelling at each other. Wes was trying to get everybody to be quiet, banging on his gavel repeatedly, but it wasn't working. Finally, he stopped trying to be civilized.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR ON MY GAVEL I WILL KICK YOU OUT AND HOLD NEW AUDITIONS!" As soon as the words "I swear on my gavel" were said everybody stopped talking and looked at Wes. He does not swear anything on his gavel, so this must be important.

"Thank god you guys stopped talking. Ok, so I have to tell you guys what the plan is for the week is. We are going to go and sing at one of the schools we are competing against" "Which one?" called out Jeff.

"McKinley" Wes said with a grin. "The New Directions won't know what hit them. "Oh Gaga, no" Kurt said He was looking around like he was about to faint. Blaine and Nick ran up to him and sat him down, telling him to take deep breaths. "Kurt, what's wrong with McKinley?" Nick asked. Only Blaine knew what happened in Kurt past. He looked at Kurt, not really knowing what to say. The others knew Kurt was bullied, but not to a great extent.

"I need to make a phone call" Kurt said suddenly, jumping up from his seat, only to be pulled back down by Blaine and Nick. "Kurt, you almost fainted. You cannot just get up and leave. If you have to make the phone call from your seat"

Kurt took out his phone and started to call Mercedes, knowing the New Directions had practice right now. "Kurt, please put them on speaker" Wes said, and Kurt didn't have the energy to say anything back.

"WHITE BOY? WHY YOU CALLING ME IN THE MIDDLE OF PRACTICE? THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT!" Mercedes pretty much screamed into the phone. "Mercedes, is that Kurt?" "Kurt I want to talk to him!" "I want to talk to my Dolphin!" were all screamed into the phone at the same time.  
>"Guys, be quiet, this is important" Kurt said into the phone. "The Warblers are coming on an unannounced date to sing at McKinley." The Warblers looked shocked that Kurt had just told the enemy what was going on, but nobody said anything. "Oh" was all that Mercedes said.<p>

Suddenly, you can hear a lot of screaming through the phone. It sounded like Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike, and Artie were about to leave the room, with the girls telling them to sit back down.

"GUYS! If you leave that room I swear I will come find each and everyone of you and take out those hidden blades that Coach Sylvester makes us keep on us all day long and cut you!" Kurt said. The Warblers looked shocked. Some look scared, and others just plain confused. "Warblers, stop looking at me like that" Kurt snapped. "'Cedes, are they all sitting?" "Barely White Boy."

"Ok, you guys listen to me. I do not want any of you telling K-Karo- Him about this at all. It might be less painful." The Warblers are now starting to look a little worried, but Blaine looked like he wanted to join the New Direction boys.

"Hey Kurt, its Finn. We could form like a human shield around you if you want." "Finn Hudson, I do not go to McKinley anymore, and I have to show these guys how to get around anyway. Even if you were there it wouldn't help. You know how they work"

"Hummel, you want me to beat the crap out of them" "Puckerman, do you really want to go back to Juvie?" Kurt asked. The Warblers looked at each other in shock. One of them went to Juvie? What is wrong with this club?

"Oh is it my sweet, sweet Porcelain." Kurt stared at the phone in shock. "Coach Sylvester?" he asked. "So Porcelain, I heard you were on the phone, and I decided to stop by. What do I have the unfortunate honor of talking to you for?" The Warblers looked at each other, never hearing a teacher talk this out of character before. "Well, I was calling the other to tell Glee Club that the Warblers and I will be performing at McKinley in a few days." "Well then, I will just have to have you perform with the Cheerios on that day. Do you still have your uniform?" "Yes Coach, but I quit! I don't even-" Kurt was saying, but to be cut off by Ms. Sylvester.

"You remember that contract?" Kurt sighed, realizing what he had signed up for last year. "Ok Coach, but what number?" "Hmm… Maybe Four Minutes." Kurt gulped. "Ok Coach." "Porcelain, I am going to hang up this phone, because I don't want you talking to this club. SHUESTER! I am going to light that rabbit on your head on fire and do a tap dance over the remains!" Sue yelled, before hanging up.

Kurt started banging his head on the Coach, saying "no, no, no, no" over and over again. Blaine tried to get him to stop, and he slowed down, but nether less kept banging his head on the table.

"Kurt…" Wes started to say, but he didn't really know how to finish his sentence off." "Ok, I am going to take over for Wes, why are you so scared, why did the guys over the phone sound ready to kill someone, and who the heck was that lady?" Asked David. The Warblers all mumbled there agreements, most of them still trying to process that phone call.

"Oh guys, I am going to leave it as a surprise, as to not worry you. Now, I will be heading to my room to try to figure out which one of my uniforms I like the least so I can make sure I wear it when we go." Kurt said, starting to walk out of the room.

"Kurt, practice isn't over!" Wes called, but Kurt was already long gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is the second, and final, part of this story! It took way too long to write, but I finally got it done!**

**I hope you guys enjoy it! Please review, I'll give u a virtual cookie :)**

**The songs in this are Animal, Give up the Funk, Bad Romance, and 4 Minutes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if i did it would be mostly Klaine.**

next few days were interesting, to say the least. All the warblers repeatedly kept asking him about the phone call, but he just would make a remark and walk away.

The Warblers continuing to practice there song, and they would always see Kurt with an interesting look on his face. Especially in gym. He seemed to be working himself rather hard, stretching for a lot longer then the other guys, and staying at the gym longer.

Finally, it was the big day. The warblers were going to perform at McKinley. Kurt was looking… a little off. His hair wasn't perfect, his uniform almost sent Wes into a fit when he say how messy it was, but Kurt held up a red bag with a Cheerios symbol on it with another one, which calmed Wes down, barely. When David asked what the Cheerios were, Kurt only smirked and said that he would see.

On the bus, Kurt was sitting and texting, with that strange look on his face. Blaine was looking at him worryingly. Suddenly, Kurt let out a small cry, and then covered his mouth as he stared at the phone in shock. Nobody except for Blaine could here what he was saying, but they heard "HE knows…" and "Oh today is going to be interesting" while Blaine calmed him down.

By then, the Warblers pulled up to the school, and looked around. It wasn't the finest looking school, there were students milling around, some staring at the bus with confusion and interest.

"DOLPHIN!" was screamed into the air. Kurt was literally tackled to the ground by a pretty blond cheerleader. Kurt picked her up, and stood up. He tried to put her down, but she gave him puppy dog eyes and so he shifted her in his arms.

"Brittney!" Kurt said. To the Warblers surprise, Brittney kissed Kurt full on the lips, tongue and all. "BRITTNEY!" yelled Kurt. He was laughing, but more at the Warblers faces then at what just happened. He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, then put her down as he saw a group of people snickering at them, wide smiles on their faces.

A very tall one with a lettermen's jacket came up to Kurt and spun him around. "Finn! I saw you 3 days ago! Let me say hi to everybody else." The boy, apparently named Finn, put him down, and said, "Will you come home more often? I want more of your cooking!" Kurt laughed.

He was engulfed with more hugs and strange introductions. A short girl came up to David, Wes, and Thad, who were standing in the front, and said, "Hello, my name is Rachel Berry. Lead vocalist of the New Directions, we are excited to see you perform. Your group must have become a lot better when Kurt joined. He was my only real competition in Glee club, what with him being a countertenor and all-" " "MAN-HANDS! Shut up! So many rude things were just said in that introduction I feel like I need to apologize myself, and THAT alone is saying something." A girl named Santana said. Kurt was turning redder by the second, clearly very embarrassed by what Rachel said.

"What are you talking about Santana? I was just complementing them on the fact that Kurt is an amazing singer, and I am trying to get him more solos! Clearly he deserves some because Ms. Sylvester put him on the Cheer—" Kurt suddenly put his hand over her math to shut her up. "I'm sorry for this one over here, she has no filter." An extremely red Kurt said, not looking them in the eye.

"Porcelain, you have your uniform right?" A pretty blond asked. "Yeah…" "Good, we are doing 4 Minutes, you and Mercedes on vocals." She continued. "Ok Quinn." Kurt was as red as the bag he was holding.

A teacher walked up to them then, and said "Hello Warblers! I assume you want to warm up. Good to see you Kurt, can you show them the choir room? Thanks." He turned away from the Warblers, and spoke to his club! "Ok! If you are not a Cheerio go find seats in the auditorium together!"

Kurt started to lead them away, into the crowded building. Most of the Warblers saw how Kurt's back and shoulders suddenly became stiffer, and he was clutching Blaine's hand tightly. They were passing my a group of jocks when it happened.

"Hey looky here! The resident fag is back!" Kurt cringed, and looked at about the 5 large jocks that were coming towards them, hands behind their backs. Kurt threw his bag on the floor, about 5 feet to the left. The Warblers didn't really understand that gesture, but they were paralyzed by what they were seeing. Kurt also let go of Blaine's hand, and pushed him back about a foot.

"Fairy? Whatcha doing here? Didn't we teach you a lesson last time!" A large jock said. "Well Karofsky-" Blaine looked up when he heard that name, and glared at the jock. "Seems in the time I was gone you jerks couldn't think of a better nickname."

"Don't push me faggot!" Karofsky yelled, slamming Kurt into the locker. By then, a lot of people were staring, curious at what was going on. The Warblers were disgusted to see that teachers were also watching. They wanted to help Kurt, but about 3 jocks were glaring at them, so they didn't do anything. They just watched, no matter how much it pained them.

Suddenly, all the jocks turned towards Kurt, and held up what was behind their backs. They threw them at Kurt; slushy's of all colors of the rainbow, soaking threw his clothes. The jocks laugh, and a beefy black one said, "Hey Lady, that's the only type of pride your going to get from us!" and turned and high fived his friends, who were all walking away.

The Warblers were watching Kurt, waiting to see his reaction. Kurt stood, grabbed his bag, and started to the bathroom, the Warblers following. The students were staring, but Kurt kept his head high, walking down the hallway dripping slushy. They all walked into the bathroom, watching Kurt expertly clean himself up.

Kurt turned towards the Warblers, more towards the council. "Told you I would need that second uniform." He started to pull it out of the bag, when red pants fell out. Kurt quickly picked the pants up and threw them back in the bag.

Kurt finished changing, and headed out of the bathroom, looking like nothing happened. The Warblers didn't know what to say, so they just headed to the choir room. They warmed up, and in the middle Finn and another jock with a Mohawk came in.

"Hey Hummel, we heard you got slushied? How bad?" The one with the Mohawk asked. "Rainbow, cherry in the eyes the most." Kurt replied. "Ouch, cherry stings the most. The girls almost had a fit when they heard, and we had to hold them from running around the school looking for you. Santana almost kicked me in the balls, gonna have a bruise from that kick, damn that girl." The boy said with a smile. "Puck, stop thinking about having sex with her and go sit down, and tell them I'll see them soon." "Sure Hummel." Puck replied, walking out, with Finn waving like a five year old as they were leaving.

The Warblers finished warming up, and got on stage to perform. They were singing Animal, deciding to showcase Kurt in a song.

[The Warblers:]

Na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na

[Blaine:]

Here we go again

I kinda wanna be more than friends

So take it easy on me

I'm afraid you're never satisified.

[Kurt:]

Here we go again

We're sick like animals

We play pretend

You're just a cannibal

And I'm afraid I wont get out alive

No I won't sleep tonight.

[Blaine with the Warblers:]

Oh, oh

I want some more

Oh, oh

What are you waitin' for?

Take a bite of my heart tonight.

Oh oh

I want some more

Oh oh

What are you waitin' for?

What are you waitin' for?

Take a bite of my heart tonight.

[Blaine:]

Here we are again

I feel the chemicals kickin' in

It's gettin heavier

And I wanna run and hide

I wanna run and hide.

[Kurt:]

I do it every time

You're killin' me now

[Blaine and Kurt:]

And I won't be denied by you

The animal inside of you.

[Blaine with the Warblers:]

Oh, oh

I want some more

Oh, oh

What are you waitin' for?

Take a bite of my heart tonight.

Oh oh

I want some more

Oh oh

What are you waitin' for?

What are you waitin' for?

Take a bite of my heart tonight.

[Blaine and Kurt:]

Hush hush the world is quiet

Hush hush we both can't fight it

It's us that made this mess

Why can't you understand?

Whoa I won't sleep tonight.

[Blaine with the Warblers:]

Oh, oh

I want some more

Oh, oh

What are you waitin' for?

Take a bite of my heart tonight

Oh oh

I want some more

Oh oh

What are you waitin' for?

What are you waitin' for?

What are you waitin'

[Kurt with the Warblers:]

Here we go again

Here we go again

Here we go again

Take a bite of my heart tonight.

[Blaine with the Warblers:]

Oh, oh

I want some more

Oh, oh

What are you waitin' for?

What are you waitin' for?

Take a bite of my heart tonight…

They all finished to a loud applause, and a lot of cheering from the New Directions. The Warblers all walked offstage, high fiving and congratulating each other. They all went back to the auditorium and took seats. A woman with about 15 cheerleaders behind her walked up to them, and Kurt tensed a little.

"PORCELIAN! What are you doing! We are performing in five minutes, and you are not even in uniform. Go grab your uniform, and go change and come back we need to fit you with a mic. You have 5 minutes. GO!" Kurt took off running, with a bundle of red and 4 or 5 cheerleaders following him, giggling with each other as they watched Kurt run.

"Gay Hogwarts Gargles, you are going to enjoy this performance, especially you." Said the women, pointing to Blaine. Blaine looked confused, but said nothing. The Warblers sat talking for a few minutes, waiting for the performance.

The lady in the tracksuit they were talking to took the stage, with a full marching band behind her. "Hello McKinley High, school of losers, and Dalton Academy, home of the gay. For today only, we have our sweet Porcelain, so we are going to do one of our favorite numbers. So sit back, and don't hurt yourselves." The woman walked off the stage, and the band started to play.

Cheerleaders were coming from the left and right. Mercedes and Kurt were at the end of each side, walking towards the middle. The Warblers almost fell off their chairs with the shock of Kurt, in a full cheerleaders uniform, singing, as a cheerleader!

Come on girl

I've been waiting for somebody

To pick up my stroll

The Warblers all looked at Blaine, who was staring at Kurt like he was going to eat him. The Warblers all laughed and poked Blaine, but he didn't seem to notice.

Well don't waste time

Give me the sign

Tell me how you wanna roll

I want somebody to speed it up for me

Then take it down slow

There's enough room for both

The Warblers were staring at the cheerleaders, at least all the straight ones were. They were amazed at how they can dance, but they were even more impressed by Kurt's dancing, especially Blaine.

Well, I can handle that

You just gotta show me where it's at

Are you ready to go

Are you ready to go

If you want it

You already got it

If you thought it

It better be what you want

If you feel it

It must be real just

Say the word and I'ma give you what you want

Time is waiting

We only got 4 minutes to save the world

No hesitating

Grab a boy

Grab a girl

Time is waiting

We only got 4 minutes to save the world

No hesitating

We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes

Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey

Madonna, uh

You gotta get `em all, hot

Tick tock tick tock tick tock

That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey

Madonna, uh

You gotta get `em all hot

Tick tock tick tock tick tock

Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention, yeah

And you know I can tell that you like it

And that it's good, by the way that you move, ooh, hey

The road to hell is paved with good intentions, yeah

But if I die tonight

At least I can say I did what I wanted to do

Tell me, how bout you?

If you want it

You come and you get it

If you thought it

It better be what you want

If you feel it

It must be real just

Say the word and I'ma give you what you want

Time is waiting

We only got 4 minutes to save the world

No hesitating

Grab a boy

Grab a girl

Time is waiting

We only got 4 minutes to save the world

No hesitating

We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes

Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey

Madonna, uh

You gotta get `em all hot

Tick tock tick tock tick tock

That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey

Madonna, uh

You gotta get `em all hot

Tick tock tick tock tick tock

The whole school was on there feet cheering. Kurt, Mercedes, and the other glee club members in the Cheerios were all hugging and laughing and high fiving. Kurt walked away, and towards the Warblers, smirking.

"What did you guys think?" he asked. They all look at Blaine, who had his legs crossed, and was staring at Kurt. "Well, we all enjoyed it, but not as much as Blainey boo over there." David said, smirking at Blaine, who glared at him in response. Kurt just smiled. "Guys, lets go back to the choir room, the New Directions are meeting us."

They all walked to the choir room. The New Direction girls grabbed Kurt, and ran out of the room, except for Rachel. "Ok Warblers, we, the New Directions, wanted to do two songs for you. The first one is for your enjoyment, and the second one is to scare you." Rachel was smiling evilly at the Warblers. "Enjoy! Oh, also Kurt has a solo of sorts in these songs!"

The Warblers watched as Kurt, and all the girls got into formation in front of them. Kurt started singing.

Oh, caught in a bad romance

Oh, caught in a bad romance

Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah

Roma, roma, ma

Gaga, ooh, la, la

Want your bad romance

Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah

Roma, roma, ma

Gaga, ooh la la

Want your bad romance

I want your ugly, I want your disease

I want your everything as long as it's free

I want your love

Love, love, love, I want your love

I want your drama, the touch of your hand

I want your leather studded kiss in the sand

I want your love

Love, love, love, I want your love

(Love, love, love, I want your love)

You know that I want you

And you know that I need you

I want it bad, bad romance

The dance moves they were doing were way better then most of the Warblers, who just generally stood there, maybe a step or two to the left or right, but not a lot of real movement.

I want your love, and I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

I want your love, and all your love is revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Oh, caught in a bad romance

Oh, caught in a bad romance

Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah

Roma, roma, ma

Gaga, ooh la la

Want your bad romance

I want your horror, I want your design

'Cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine

I want your love

Love, love, love, I want your love

I want your psycho, your vertical stick

Want you in my rear window, baby, you're sick

I want your love

Love, love, love, I want your love

(Love, love, love, I want your love)

You know that I want you

And you know that I need you

('Cause I'm a freak, baby)

I want it bad, bad romance

I want your love, and I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

I want your love, and all your love is revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Oh, caught in a bad romance

Oh, caught in a bad romance

Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah

Roma, roma, ma

Gaga, ooh la la

Want your bad romance

Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah

Roma, roma, ma

Gaga, ooh la la

Want your bad romance

Walk, walk, fashion, baby

Work it, move that thing, crazy

Walk, walk, fashion, baby

Work it, move that thing, crazy

Walk, walk, fashion, baby

Work it, move that thing, crazy

Walk, walk, passion, baby

Work it, I'm a freak, baby

I want your love, and I want your revenge

I want your love, I don't wanna be friends

J'ai ton amour et je veux ton revenge

J'ai ton amour, I don't wanna be friends

The Warblers watched as Kurt and the girls lowered themselves to the floor, Kurt putting his leg in the air, Rachel pounding the floor, while Santana sang.

No, I don't wanna be friends

(Oh, caught in a bad romance)

I don't wanna be friends

Want your bad romance

(Oh, caught in a bad romance)

Want your bad romance

I want your love, and I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

I want your love, and all your love is revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Want your bad romance

(Oh, caught in a bad romance)

Want your bad romance

Want your bad romance

(Oh, caught in a bad romance)

Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah

Roma, roma, ma

Gaga, ooh la la

Want your bad romance

The Warblers were about to applaude, but all the New Directions ran out of the room, the boys and Kurt included. Rachel stood back for a moment. "Warblers, we did this song to scare Vocal Adrenaline, and well, it worked. I am going to add that this song is amazing, even though I don't have a solo." She started to walk out the room, but turned back and said, "Oh yeah, all the voices are real." With a wink and then she walked out.

Kurt strutted into the room, and nearly made the Warblers fall off their chairs with how deep his voice was.

Roof off

We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker

Tear the roof off the sucker

Tear the roof off

We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker

Tear the roof off the sucker

Tear the roof off

We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker

Tear the roof off the sucker

Tear the roof off

We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker

Tear the roof off the sucker

The Warblers watched Kurt with amazement, they have never seen him so, so I guess funky before.

You've got a real type of thing going down, getting down

There's a whole lot of rhythm going round

We want the funk, give up the funk

we need the funk, we gotta have that funk

We want the funk, give up the funk

We need the funk, we gotta have that funk

Na-na-na-na-na

Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, ow

We're gonna turn this mother out x2

You've got a real type of thing going down getting down

There's a whole lot of rhythm going round

We want the funk give up the funk

We need the funk we gotta have that funk

We need the funk gotta have that funk

We're gonna turn this mother out (x4)

Ow, we want the funk give up the funk

Ow, we need the funk we gotta have that funk

La la la la la

Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, owww!

La la la la la

Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, owww!

You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down

There's a whole lot of rhythm going down

You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down

There's a whole lot of rhythm going round

Ow, we want the funk give up the funk

Ow, we need the funk we gotta have that funk

The Warblers instantly stood up, and cheered. That was some serious dancing and singing. Blaine stood up, and grabbed Kurt and walked out of the room.

Kurt was surprised. Blaine pinned him to the wall, and started talking, "Kurt! You can't do that! I swear I was ready to jump you on the freaking stage with that uniform, and then you sang so low before, and it was hot." Blaine was about to kiss Kurt, when they heard catcalls, and jumped apart. Blaine was as red as a fire truck, but Kurt was smirking at him, clearly amused.

"Kurt!" Wes said, "We have to go back to the bus, say goodbye. I'll take lover boy over here with me." Wes and David pulled an extremely embarrassed Blaine back to the bus, yelling their goodbyes.

"Well guys, I am coming home this weekend, so we should have a party!" Kurt exclaimed. "My house, bring the booze." Santana said. "Yeah!" Puck yelled! "New Directions gonna rock the Lopez house!"

The New Directions all gave Kurt a hug, and a kiss from Brittney, before he left. As he was walking down the hallway, swinging his bag in his left hand, he was very happy with how the day went, even if he got rainbow slushied.

Kurt walked onto the bus and sat down next to Blaine. "Hey Kurt?" Blaine asked. "Yeah?" "I had an awesome day." Blaine smiled, and ignoring everybody around them, kissed his boyfriend.

"Hey Blaine. Let's annoy them." Kurt said, and with a smile, leaned back into his boyfriend, ignoring all the catcalls and protests from around them.


End file.
